The Adventures of Fluffyball
by Eeko
Summary: The great and might hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson, has a pet chicken that can't fly, is tiny and has no special powers. So why is he so scared? And how will Percy conquer Fluffyball and teach her not to attack anyone he sees without dying first? And is that... a piece of corn? Oh no!
1. Fluffyball

I sat bolt upright, shivering. Then I wondered why I was awake... until a chicken jumped out of nowhere, and scrambled right onto my head.

"_AHHHHHHHHH!_" I shrieked, jumping up in my bed and predictably bonked my head smack on the ceiling.

Ow.

"Percy?" a voice called. Oh crud. Now I was going to look like an idiot, what with me standing in the middle of my bed in the Poseidon cabin, a P.O'ed chicken on my head.

"Percy...?" Just then, Annabeth poked her head in and saw me. "Percy, what are you doing?"

"I was trying to _sleep_," I retorted, "Until Fluffyball woke me up." On my head, Fluffyball clucked crossly. I glared at the chicken. "Get off my head!"

No response.

I tried again. "Get off my head, you ungrateful chicken!" I snap at the stupid clucking ball of feathers.

Fluffyball ignored me and serenely preened her brown feathers- or more like her brown fluff. Fluffyball looks like a dark brown fluffy ball, which was why Annabeth named her Fluffyball for me when Piper gave the stupid bird to me. Fluffyball is a silkie chicken, so she can't fly because silkies have down And she's tiny- maybe the size of a small basketball. Which means her eggs are tiny, which kinda defeats the whole point of having a chicken that you aren't killing ("Absolutely _no_ killing this chicken," Piper had told me sternly).

Annabeth reached up and carefully slid Fluffyball off my head. Fluffyball cooed and snuggled deep into Annabeth. Fluffyball hates everybody, and I say _everybody_, besides Annabeth.

"You should keep the chicken," I grumble as I smooth down my hair. I look at the clock. 5:00. Nobody wakes up at five, excluding Annabeth.

Stupid chicken.

Just then, Leo poked his head in. "Shuddup, y'guys, I'm trying to-" then his eyes widened as he saw Fluffyball. "HELP!" he screamed as he ran away. Fluffyball hopped out of Annabeth's arms and hopped/waddled/bounced/ out of the cabin after Leo.

"Fluffyball hates Leo." Annabeth noted, looking out the window at Leo, who had caught on fire in a panic, and Fluffyball, who was chasing after him, enraged.

Fluffyball hates a lot of people, like Connor, Drew, actually all the Aphrodite people, and Leo. _Especially_ Leo. Why? Even Annabeth doesn't know, but the first time Fluffyball saw Leo, she attacked.

Poor Leo...

-_Flashback-_

"Percy! I have something for you!" Piper called as she made her way across the camp holding something. I was chatting with Annabeth by the arena, so I couldn't see what Piper was holding.

"Yo, Piper! What's that?" I asked as Annabeth ran towards Piper. The two girls were both in the distance, and Annabeth was blocking my view so I had no idea what was going on when I heard a shriek of joy, a squeal, and a scream of, "OMFG!"

Me, being the idiot I always was trying not to be, ran towards the girls. As soon as I got there, I heard a clucking noise and saw Annabeth holding a ball of brown fluffiness.

I was just wondering if that was a hairball when the said hairball opened its eyes and looked at me. It was a chicken.

"Percy, meet your new pet Fluffyball!" Annabeth said, holding the chicken out to me.

"WHAT?!" I yell as I stare at Piper, hoping that this is all a joke.

"I rescued the chicken-"

"Fluffyball," Annabeth corrected.

"I rescued Fluffyball," Piper continued, "From a chicken-killing factory. Apparently this type of chicken is popular with some freakos who aren't vegetarian."

"And...?" I asked, fearing that she might pull out a truckload of chickens to give me.

"I was too late," Piper said sadly. "Fluffyball was the only chicken who wasn't in an oven or a pot or whatever. And she was about to be killed."

"Wait. Piper," Annabeth suddenly asked, fear in her voice. "What exactly did you do to the workers?"

"I karate chopped them on the head!" Piper yelled, beaming.

Annabeth stared at her as I whispered _WTF _in her ear.

"How does that even work?" Annabeth demanded.

"It doesn't!" Piper replied. "Anyway, Percy, you're officially in charge of Fluffyball!"

Annabeth, who was still holding Fluffyball, held her out to me. "Say hi to Percy, Fluffyball!" Fluffyball pecked me in the shoulder.

"Ow!" I complained.

Just then, Leo came out to investigate what the screaming was about. "Hey guys, what's going on-?!"

"This, Leo," Annabeth announced, "Is Fluffyball."

Leo stared at Fluffyball. "B-but where are her feathers?" He stammered. "She's _tiny!_ How in the world-"

Apparently, though, Fluffyball could tell he was insulting her because she flapped at him in a rage. Unfortunately, Fluffyball couldn't fly on account of her not having feathers, so Annabeth and I stared at Fluffyball as she screeched, attacking Leo's shoe (which she'd landed on) in a rage.

"Hey! Hey! Stop! That's my favorite shoe!" Leo cried as he tried to shake Fluffyball free. Fluffyball was pecking and clawing the shoe with a death wish, and Piper and Annabeth collapsed in laughter as Leo ran around the camp, screaming and trying to shake Fluffyball off.

-_End flashback_-

Annabeth sighed. "We should help Leo," she said unenthusiastically.

"How?" I asked. For some reason, I just couldn't think of a way to rescue Leo without getting myself clawed to pieces by Fluffyball. That's right, the might hero of Olympus, who has fought countless monsters and a few giants, is scared of a tiny chicken that cannot fly, has no special powers and hates almost everyone.

Go ahead and laugh.

Just then, Annabeth knelt down at the door of my cabin- a good few hundred yards away from Fluffyball- and cooed softly. _"Fluffyball! Here, Fluffyball!" _

"Are you sure that's gonna work?" I asked dubiously.

"Wait and see, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said without looking at me.

I watched in disbelief as Fluffyball abruptly stopped chasing Leo and tilted her head slightly to the side before turning to see Annabeth- her favorite human. Faster than she was chasing Leo, she waddle-ran to Annabeth.

"Good girl, Fluffyball!" Annabeth said happily as she gave Fluffyball the corn.

"Coo?" Fluffyball looked at Annabeth expectantly, and I watched as Annabeth Fluffyball a piece of corn that she pulled from her pocket (ever since Fluffyball's arrival, Annabeth had taken to carrying Fluffyball's favorite treats around in her pocket).

I sighed as I looked at the clock. 5:15. I really needed to sleep, so I mumbled an excuse to Annabeth and dove back into bed, asleep before I had fully hit the bed.


	2. Attack!

Even though my day sucked, seeing Fluffyball again made it even worse.

After being woken up around 5 and having only a few hours of sleep, I had to fight with the Athena cabin against the whole Ares cabin, which made it a miracle that I didn't die already. And so naturally the Stoll brothers would have to choose the convenient time, which was where I had my break, to steal all the food from the camp store.

And me, being the idiotically noble person that I am, spent the rest of the morning chasing them around until the idiots finally ran headfirst into a tree. But the Stolls running into a tree resulted in an angry tree nymph whacking them with a twig-club and chasing them around, so of course I was the one who had to pull the nymph away while the rest of the camp just sat there and sniggered and laughed at the Stolls.

My life sucks.

After the whole event blew over, I flopped into my bed in my cabin, only to jump up again, yelping as a slightly squashed and extremely pissed Fluffyball leaped at me in rage. I pulled a Leo and screamed, running around the camp until Annabeth rescued me by coaxing Fluffyball away from me with a few pieces of nut. Even Chiron couldn't defend himself against the rage of Fluffyball when he clopped over to see if I was alright. Fluffyball ended up chasing him all over the forest until finally we found out he had some corn in his satchel.

"Fluffyball is a menace!" Travis yelled. "Eat her!"

"No!" Piper screamed at him, "You will _not_ eat my friend's pet."

"More like a monster..." I muttered.

"Eat her anyway!" Connor joined the argument.

"DON'T EAT FLUFFYBALL!" Annabeth screamed from across the camp.

"Why?" I asked her. Piper answered for her.

"Don't eat Fluffyball," she told all of the people (including me) who wanted Fluffyball in an oven. "Think of good, yummy veggies. Vegetarians. Carrots."

Apparently Piper had put charmspeak in it, because all of us nodded like idiots and ran off towards the dining pavilion to raid the salad bar. Connor, Travis, Leo and I crammed bowl after bowl of lettuce and tomatoes down our throats until finally Leo came to his senses and shrieked, slapping everybody else out of it.

Then the four of us spent the rest of the day barfing our guts out.

_Way to go, Piper. Thanks a lot!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone for the views! I really appreciate this :)<strong>


	3. Strawberries

It was a good morning today. Fluffyball had disappeared to who-knows-where, and I didn't see her all day. I was relieved, as was the Stolls, Leo, and Chiron. I sigh happily, closing my eyes and reclining in my hammock just as Annabeth and Piper stormed up.

"WHERE IS FLUFFYBALL?!" Piper screamed, causing me to yelp and tumble out of the hammock into a heap at Annabeth and Piper's feet. I winced and recoiled as Annabeth looked at me suspiciously.

"Piper, calm down." Annabeth ordered, "Percy, what did you do with Fluffyball?"

"I don't know!" I yelp un-heroically as I scrambled to my feet and prepared to run. "I didn't see her since last night!"

"Percy, you'd better tell the truth, or I swear _I will bust out the charmspeak._" Piper took a step forward threateningly. "The whole camp's been so happy that Fluffyball's gone, how could you not know?"

Just when it looked like Piper was going to charmspeak me into bashing myself into a brick wall and Annabeth was ready to pull a Piper and karate-chop me, there was a loud screeching sound, followed by a scream, that made all three of us jump and predictably bonking our heads together in midair.

"KATIE!" I heard Annabeth scream as I was still on the ground, groaning and trying to recover. I looked up, and saw Katie Gardner, the most unlikely kidnapper (or chickenapper) there could be. She was struggling with Fluffyball, who was flapping her tiny wings furiously and screeching at the top of her lungs.

I got up along with Piper and Annabeth and raced towards Katie. As I neared, I could see she was mad. I could almost see the steam coming out of her ears as she wrestled with Fluffyball and called the tiny chicken all sorts of unflattering names.

_"_You idiot!" Katie was yelling as Annabeth slowly and carefully got Fluffyball under control.

"Stop!" Piper cried as Katie lunged towards Fluffyball again. Her charmspeak made all three of us freeze, me in mid-walk, Annabeth mid-dodge, and Katie... well... midair. Since momentum is just plain cruel, Katie bashed into Annabeth, with both of them still frozen, at full speed.

"Oops..." Piper murmured Katie and Annabeth got up, Fluffyball still nestled in Annabeth's arms.

"Stupid chicken!" Katie looked ready to lunge at Fluffyball again, but Annabeth stopped her.

"Katie, what's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"THE STUPID CHICKEN ATE ALL OF MY STRAWBERRIES IS WHAT!" Katie screamed as Fluffyball ignored the raging Demeter girl. Just then, a new kid, Mark, also from the Demeter cabin ran up. "Hey Katie, good news!" he said enthusiastically.

Katie spun around, still glowering. "What?"

Mark held up a slightly bruised and green strawberry, with its stem snapped in half. "We saved this little guy! But, um, it's the only one left."

And _that's _when Katie exploded at Fluffyball. "YOU LITTLE-"

Oh, dearie me...


	4. IMs

I groan as I sat up in bed. Then there was a brief episode of mass panic as I realized everything was dark. As I struggled to figure out why, the obvious answer came to me. My eyes weren't opened of course!

The problem having been solved, I happily opened my eyes, ready for a nice day at Camp Half-Blood to meet a mess in my cabin.

Fluffyball was sitting in the middle of my cabin, dragging my drachmas around and chucking them into the fountain that my dad had given me. To make things worse, she was squawking every single time she chucked a coin in.

Yep, that's right. In case you've forgotten, an Iris-Message works when you chuck a coin in a rainbow and pray for Iris to help you communicate. Apparently Iris could also understand Chickenese, because every time Fluffyball squawked, a random chicken/object appeared.

I was paralyzed with shock for a few moments until I leaped to stop the stupid chicken... and predictably getting tangled in the sheet, falling towards the ground at high speed, and smashing my head onto the floor.

Did I say _ow_?

Fluffyball continued to cluck and chuck drachmas into the pool as I struggled to get myself out the sheets, and I could only watch helplessly as the stupid, clever chicken wasted all my coins on pointless IM's (**A/N **IM stands for Iris Message, FYI) and scaring a lot of ovens, eggs, chickens, and, at one point, a cardboard box.

"STOP!" I yelped as Fluffyball took one last coin. She looked at me for a moment, and just as I had hope that she would _stop, freeze, _and _go bake herself in an oven_, she tossed the drachma in and clucked one last time.

And guess who appeared? That's right. Annabeth.

I groan and bury my face in my hands as Fluffyball clucked proudly at Mist Annabeth, who looked very confused, probably because (a. I was on the ground groaning in the background, and (b. Fluffyball was at the front, clucking happily at her.

And that was when my stupid sheets finally decided to let me go free. I stumbled up and grabbed Fluffyball, and held her sternly, looking at her as she screeched indignantly at me.

"Stupid chicken! I don't care what Piper says, I swear I will-"

"You don't care what I say?" an offended voice asked, and Piper poked her head in.

"AH!" I yelp. "Piper... um... I mean..."

Oh crud.

Just then, Annabeth ran over to investigate why apparently Fluffyball had IM'ed her, and I was forced to tell the tale to the two of them. Predictably, they collapsed in fits while Fluffyball stood to one side, looking proud of herself.

Just as Piper rolled over, her eyes sparkling with tears, Annabeth looked at her shirt. "Hey Piper... what's that on your shirt?"

Fluffyball squawked proudly as Piper looked down, yelped, and cursed. "AHHHH IT'S A STUPID TURD AHHH FLUFFYBALL HOW COULD YOU?" she wailed as I sniggered.

I don't think I could, and would ever understand that chicken.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews (haha I can finally say "reviews"- I have 2!) I am so glad that you guys are reading this, and I thank all of you readers!<strong>

**I actually do own a chicken named Fluffyball in rl, and she's small, brown, sweet, and a silkie! This story was written in honor of her! :)**


	5. Makeup Fakeup

"Oh, no, hon! She would, like, _totally_ mess up my beauty plan!" Drew screeched, trying to decline me as I asked her to chickensit Fluffyball for me. In my hands was the P.O.'ed chicken, glaring at both Drew and me.

"But Fluffyball's really sweet," I tried to persuade her. "You'll find out soon!"

Without waiting for her answer, I shoved Fluffyball at her and raced off.

_Drew's POV_

How dare he? My beauty plan for the day is ruined! I have nails to paint, hair to brush, and gossip to share with my friends! How could _I_, Drew Tanaka, _chickensit_ this-this- horrifying creature?

As if on cue, Fluffyball glared and squawked at me. I just _swear_ that she smiled when my cabinmates and I _shrieked _and jumped back. Ohhh, I could already imagine the horrors of the day.

"Stop! Stop!" one of my friends, Rose, screamed as Fluffyball attacked her lipstick with rage. Several people rushed to help- not me, I was _positively_ in a state of shock, and too late. The lipstick went down Fluffyball's throat.

"That- that was my favorite shade of lipstick!" Rose stammered as all the other people hurried to lock up their things. Another unfortunate victim's lipstick was swallowed, and I was wondering whose it was as Fluffyball worked on the same person's perfume cap. Just then, as Fluffyball tore off the cap, I realized with _horror_ that it was mine! I shrieked, finally coming to my senses, and ran forward.

Too late. Fluffyball drank it all up. Now she smelled like roses with a hint of lavendar, a _beautiful_ combination, but I couldn't process the thought. That was the most expensive brand of perfume in the whole cabin!

I fainted.

_Percy's POV_

I strolled along the beach, playing water tag with Jason, Piper, Annabeth, and Leo. I was winning, obviously, and Leo was losing badly.

"Looks like Flameboy can't fight water," I laugh as Leo spluttered, choking on a wave.

"Unfair advantage, Aquaman!" Leo, yelled, and followed it up with a string of curses as another big wave washed up.

Piper, on the other hand, was body-surfing (**A/n is that even a real thing?**) the waves happily. Training in California with her dad, I suppose. She was riding the waves, laughing and waving as Annabeth glided expertly beside her and Jason just barely kept himself afloat.

Just then, an Aphrodite camper raced over. "Drew fainted!" she exclaimed. "It's all that _chicken's_ fault!"

The five of us looked at each other. Uh-oh.

I summoned a huge wave to wash us ashore, and we raced to the Aphrodite cabin to find Drew lying on a bed, Fluffyball standing over her and-what the heck- smelling like lipstick and perfume, with most of the other campers in a state of shock.

"What happened? Piper demanded her cabinmates.

"Fluffyball- er- ate Rose and Drew's lipstick and perfume..." a boy explained, "and she got into Daren's powder, too."

Annabeth cursed. "That could _not_ have been good for Fluffyball," she said, stooping to inspect the now hiccuping chicken.

"Hey!" Rose protested, "We lost our _makeup_ and you're worrying about that- that- that _chicken?!_"

"Better take her to Chiron," I said, wisely ignoring the growing argument.

The five of us rushed Fluffyball, who seemed to be enjoying the attention, to the Big House, where, after a game of "Tag" (started by Fluffyball chasing Chiron around) the stupid chicken was announced to be fine.

"Fluffyball seems to have a new favorite snack," Annabeth said as Fluffyball rooted around Chiron's medical bag, looking for corn or lipstick.

"Good thing you don't have any perfume in there," Leo joked. Chiron paled suddenly.

"Oh, my... I _do _have extremely expensive perfume for reviving people... in the medical bag!"

All six of us whipped around to stop Fluffyball, only to find Fluffyball swallowing the last beakful of perfume.

There was a stunned silence, and when things started to get awkward, I broke the silence

"So, do any of you think Fluffyball looks any more revived?"

* * *

><p><strong>How did you think the Aphrodite POVs went? I had a load of trouble naming makeup and stuff, I have 0 (hee hee, get it? 0, egg? Okay... not funny. I admit it.) experience with those things... <strong>


	6. Pizza?

Fluffyball, for once, had ignored the lot of us at Camp Half-Blood. We had no idea where she was. We checked the strawberry fields (Katie was really apprehensive) all the cabins, and even the woods just in case we had to rescue some poor monster terrorized by Fluffyball.

No results. Even _I _was starting to get worried until finally Chiron found her on the edge of Half-Blood hill, next to Thalia's pine tree. She was having fun chasing a pizza guy around and eating the pizzas he dropped.

"FLUFFYBALL!" Half the camp shouted at the top of their lungs (including me) and we lunged towards the chicken as one.

"HELP!" Came the predictable response.

Tavis grabbed. Connor tackled, Drew chucked a sanitized pebble (gods, that girl is _weird_) and missed badly, hitting Will Solace on the head as he tried to pull the pizza guy out of the way, so Will went down. Fluffyball ducked and dodged, clucking and squawking at us as we tried to corner her. Maranda raced towards Fluffyball just as she broke into the pizza truck (no doubt full of more tasty pizzas) and grabbed the chicken.

"Got her!" she screamed triumphantly, and all of us broke into a cheer- except for the pizza guy, who seemed confused as to why two hundred kids plus a very tall adult (The Mist at work) had come all the way from the strawberry fields to rescue him from a tiny chicken who couldn't fly, and, for some odd reason, he couldn't fight off.

I was about to wrestle Fluffyball into a sack when Annabeth swooped in, grabbed Fluffyball, and led the chicken back to cap.

"Aww I was about to feed the chicken to Seymour!" Travis protested. Piper glared at Travis. Instant silence.

Just then, Chiron galloped over, looking at the lot of us. "Are you okay?" he asked, and we all nodded... all except for Will who was screaming at shouting at the "sanitized pebble" Drew had thrown.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME?!" he screamed at the pebble, who didn't really look very bothered or scared.

"Um, Will?" I asked, "Maybe... go to the infirmary?"

"NO!" Will glowered at the pebble. "THE PEBBLE MUST DIE!"

Drew sweat-dropped as everyone turned to look at her.

"Y-you are blaming _me_, hon?" she screeched dramatically. "_Me?_ A traumatized, _absolutely_ terrified victim of terrorism? How is that _my _fault?"

In the background, Will screamed as he hurled the pebble into the air. "OH NO YOU DON'T, PEBBLE!" he shouted, running after it. "YOU WILL NOT RUN AWAY! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Another Apollo kid raced after him, dragging him back to camp. The pebble gleamed in the sunlight, having landed safely in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you think it went? :) Thanks to the people who followed or favorited this story! I really appreciate this! :) Everybody gets a cookie! (: :)<strong>


	7. Hydras and trees

** Thank you, Phoenix, for asking! Actually, the idea of the story came from when my friend first met Fluffyball. She was scared to hold her, or even to pet her, for some unfathomable reason, and my other friends and I laughed so hard, because Fluffyball was so tiny, cute, and harmless. Everybody who wasn't scared of her (and there was only one person scared of her) loved her for being so small, cute, and sweet! If you continue reading, though, the character's feelings about her change, all except for Annabeth. Thank you for your reviews! **

* * *

><p>I raced towards the stream that divided the red and blue plume's territory apart. We were playing Capture-the-Flag, and I was about to cross into the enemy line- the Reds- to get their flag.<p>

Interestingly enough, there was next to nobody guarding the border. I was wondering why until I heard a commotion, and I knew that other team members were fighting a rather large battle with the Reds. I raced towards the direction of the unwisely unguarded flag and grabbed it, when I heard a growl.

I spun around, drawing Riptide, but saw nothing there. A split second later, a hydra pounced at me, and I instinctively slashed off all nine of its heads.

I know I'm stupid. I couldn't help it. As the hydra thrashed, the stumps where its heads were regrew two heads instantly, so now I had eighteen heads to deal with.

Ouch. I yelped and tried to run, but the hydra snarled and tripped me with a huge paw. I accidentally turned to fast, and Riptide flew out of my grasp, slicing through all eighteen heads in the process.

Why was my luck so bad? I dodged as thirty-six freshly grown heads spat acid at me, and raced off, hearing the hydra take chase.

"HELP!" I screamed as I lunged towards the stream, about five hundred yards away. I would never make it in time- the hydra was just a few feet behind me. Just as all seemed lost as the hydra pounced and pinned me in place, thirty-six heads ready to eat me, I heard a screech of rage, thirty six yelps, and the pattering sound as the hydra raced away.

I sat up, dazed, and saw Fluffyball chasing the hydra in the distance, and slapped myself. I was sure that I was hallucinating, but no, the hydra was yelping, terrified, as Fluffyball chased it around the woods until finally the hydra bonked into a tree so hard that it disentegrated.

"Fluffyball?" I called out, disbelieving. Fluffyball waddle-ran over, and looked at me expectantly, as though she wanted a treat. Just then, I saw a bunch of Reds racing towards me, waving swords and spears. Oh crud. I scooped Fluffyball up and raced across the stream, and all the Blues cheered and screamed.

"There was a hydra," I panted as Fluffyball hopped off my shoulder.

"What?!" twenty shocked voices yelped from the crowd. Chiron frowned. "The hydra may have been the escaped delivery," he mused, "Where is it now?"

I considered my options: 1, lying and said I killed it, which would lead to Qs on how I killed it or 2, admit Fluffyball killed it and look like a total fool in front of the camp. The answer was obvious... I prepared myself for a bruised ego.

"Fluffyball killed the hydra when it was gonna eat me." I announced. The crowd gasped, and a few people giggled. At my feet, Fluffyball clucked contentedly as she chased beetle around my shoes.

"Fluffyball?" Annabeth asked. "Are you sure, Percy?" she put a hand to my forehead and checked my temperature.

"I'm fine!" I protest as Annabeth signaled for the Stoll, who dragged me towards the infirmary.

Meawhile, Chiron placed a tiny wreath on Fluffyball's head, who promptly shook off the wreath and ate it.

Oh, well...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was a little cray-cray and boring... hopefully it gets better! I have writer's block, so ideas are welcome!<strong>


	8. Chicken coops

**Thanks for all the follows, views, favorites, and reviews! I really appreciate your support! **

* * *

><p>Fluffyball was now officially camp hero. People gave her corn and expensive perfume whenever they saw her, and soon Fluffyball looked fluffier and and healthier than over. I guess perfume has a lot of vitamins, then. She didn't get fat, and still liked to chase people without corn around, but otherwise the camp was fairly peaceful.<p>

Currently, the Stolls were building (or trying to build) a jail- er, that is, a _living area_ for Fluffyball. So I decided to help.

"Hey, want some help?" I asked.

"Sure," Connor panted as he hammered on a nail. Next to him, Travis was emitting a fluent string of swear words in Greek as he cradled a finger that he just hammered on. Fluffyball was nearby, chasing some lipstick as it rolled down the hill, Rose laughing and trying to beat Fluffyball to the lipstick. The Aphrodite cabin had ordered a humongous quantity of perfume and makeup for Fluffyball, although they were still cautious.

I grabbed a hammer, and with my first strike, ended up bashing really, really hard and accurately into the coop- in the place without the nail. Or, more accurately, without the nail but with my finger.

"OWW!" I yelped, pulling a Travis and swearing. Just then, Piper walked past. I stop immediately.

"Bad luck," Connor congratulates me, and as soon as his concentration was pulled away, he bashed _his_ finger really hard.

If you go to the small dry spot next to the shrines of the gods, you'll see three trying to look macho while holding their fingers and screaming, with a chicken eating makeup peacefully next to them.

I was _so _sure that the gods were doing this to us on purpose...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was so short! Merry Christmas to all of my readers, hopefully you'll enjoy your holidays!<strong>


	9. Oh, not again

Fluffyball almost killed me today? How? Well...

_-Flashback-_

"C'mon, Percy, we're going sword fighting!" Annabeth called.

I groaned. "I did that _yesterday_," I protested, "And today is Saturday..."

I protested. I struggled. I tried to summon Fluffyball to my rescue, but she just stared at me while she pecked at some lipstick. So five minutes later, Annabeth had dragged me to the arena.

"This time, it's tournament style!" Jason announced. "And you're up against Connor," he added in an undertone to me.

"BLOOD! DEATH!" Connor screamed unenthusiastically as Travis prodded him into the arena with the hilt of a sword.

"Aaandd you are up against... PERCY!" Piper screamed from up in a tree a few feet away from Connor.

"What? No! I quit! Resign! Leave! Stop! No! SAVE ME SOMEONE!" Connor screamed as he tried to run, only to get shoved back in by his brother.

The fight was easy. I won after a few clumsy blows from Connor.

"PERCY WINS!" Piper shouted, stating the obvious. Drew was up, but ended up losing because she dropped her sword. By accident.

_WHO DROPS THEIR SWORD DURING SPARRING?!_

Drew. Duh.

Now I was up against Clarisse. That would be a little bit of a challenge...

Clarisse started by thrusting her sword towards me. I dodged, and brought my sword down in a strike, which she deflected. I ducked as she brought her sword around, and parried a flurry of blows from her. Then, Clarisse was about to slam her sword towards my leg when Fluffyball strutted in, clucking happily. Clarisse's sword was aimed straight at Fluffyball, and Annabeth yelped from across the arena. Jason tried summoning winds to help, but ended up knocking Fluffyball onto her face. Now Fluffyball couldn't even run.

All this happened in a split second, but there was no time to waste. Just as Clarrise's sword was about to make Fluffyball history, I swept one arm out and catapulted Fluffyball, screeching indignantly, into the tree Piper was in.

Annabeth screamed as the sword almost grazed me. Unfortunately, Clarisse's reflexes were just fast enough for her to jerk the sword to the side- and hitting me in the neck with the flat of the blade as she did.

So no blood, a big bruise, and a lot of wheezing ensued.

_-End Flashback-_

"Hey, Percy, how're you feeling?" Annabeth asked.

"Fine, just fine..."

"HEY! ANYONE WANNA SPAR?" Clarisse screamed. Fluffyball clucked in response.


End file.
